


Heat Hormones

by DrowningDreamsForever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Infertility, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Scenting, Top Victor Nikiforov, i wrote this while high so i have no idea if this is even good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDreamsForever/pseuds/DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: After retiring from competitive skating, Victor and Yuuri decide it's the right time to try for children.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really high right now and I just wrote this so I have no idea if it makes sense or how shitty the grammar is. I'm very stoned, so I'll go to bed and wake up and read this and maybe take it down out of embarrassment.

Yuuri let out a dejected sigh as he exited the doctor’s office, the omega’s temples pulsing from the long amount of information bestowed on him at once.

Him and Victor have finally decided to start trying for children, a year after Yuuri’s retirement from the competitive skating world into coaching. And as excited Yuuri was to have a mini Victor running around in their home, there were so many precautions being taken since Yuuri is a male omega.

His doctor instructed him to take folic acid starting today and taking him off his suppressants and birth control will throw off his hormones so that his next heat is more intense and long compared to Yuuri’s average heats.

Yuuri had come off his all his medication three days ago, and already he can feel the bubbling of late pre-heat in his lower abdomen. His instincts were seeking his mate, the comfort of his skin and scent. Yuuri had to fight against the urge to rub his scent glands at his neck.

* * *

As Yuuri toed off his shoes and stepped in their apartment, Victor appeared, his lips pulled into a tender smile as he helped Yuuri take off his jacket, “Yuuri darling, what did the omegologist say?”

Yuuri nuzzled one of the scent gland on his husband, his other hand lightly raking their nails back and forth on the other, “Ughh, he said this next heat will be very intense. And-and I can already feel the effects are faster and—nhhhh—stronger.”

Victor ran the scent on his wrist down Yuuri’s side, possessively coating the omega in his protective smell.

They sway back and forth in the embrace as the heat hormones began to wash over Yuuri’s senses. 

Yuuri gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure of VIctor gently teased their bond, running his tongue along the ridges of the mark. He whined digging his nails into Victor’s back, as if a puncture would release more of his addicting scent.

“Victor—I think, I think it’s starting,” Yuuri slurred as he fought to stay straight on his legs.

Victor scooped his mate into his arms, heading towards their shared bedroom near the back of the house. He gently set Yuuri down, but the omega was not having it.

Yuuri tugged Victor down, already scrambling to undress the alpha.

Victor moaned as Yuuri released Victor’s hard erection from his underwear, giving it a few twisting upwards strokes. His thumb massages the corona of the tip, his tongue gently curving the circumference. 

Yuuri swallowed down half of Victor’s endowed length, one of his hands continuing to move with the pace set. 

“Fuck, darling. You—auhh—you’re too good at this,” one of Victor’s hands threaded through Yuuri’s hair, gently tugging his hard with Yuuri’s upward’s strokes.

Yuuri felt the tensing in Victor’s thighs, a presumptive sign that his mate was about to come. He released Victor’s sick, smiling when he heard the whine emitting from the alpha.

Yuuri crawled forwards to straddle Victor with Victor leaning against the headboard. Yuuri preened as Victor cupped the side of his jaw, drawing their faces closer for a desperate kiss.

Yuuri moaned into their mouths. He arched into Victor as one of Victor’s hands snuck up and began to fervently massage their mating bond.

“Ahh!” Victor let out a sharp gasp and threw his head back as Yuuri grasped his length and suck down suddenly, “Yuuri, you didn’t let me prep you-”

Yuuri moaned in response, already rocking his hips to accommodate for the stretch of his mate, “I needed you too badly,” Yuuri began, gasping as he clutched the top of the headboard behind Victor.

Their moans harmonize as Yuuri continued to rapidly circle his hips and rub his head against all of Victor’s scent glands.

“Fuck, Yuuri!” Victor cried out as he held onto Yuuri hips, “Just like that solnyshko. Get it deep so you can hold our pups.”

Yuuri silently gasped into the air, how head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Victor’s dick made rhythemic pulses against Yuuri’s prostate. Intense sparks of pleasure wracked Yuuri’s body, his muscles sporadically twitched around Victor’s penis.

Victor thrusted up into Yuuri at a fast pace, his eyes locked on the beautiful, sweating man in front of him. He jerked Yuuri’s head backwards by the hair, seeling his teeth over the imprint on Yuuri’s neck. Victor withered in pleasure as his teeth perfectly slot into the indent of the familiar markings, signifying that only Victor (Yuuri’s mate) could pleasure him like this. Could take care of him like this.

Yuuri mewled into the shared air between them, his moans long and high pitched, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so closed, Vitya!” His hard penis was leaking copious amount of pre-cum onto their stomachs, the sticky substance connected between the two of them.

Yuuri cried out as Victor somehow thrusts harder against Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri could feel the build within him, climbing higher and Yuuri’s mind flying further from rationale and more towards pure instinct. Hid body moved on a loop without any real input from Yuuri. 

One last brutal past his prostate has Yuuri’s eyes flickering back into his head as he ejaculates against Victor’s stomach, “Alpha! Your knot. Please, please, please.”

Yuuri let out staccato moans into the air as he continues to spasm on top of Victor’s dick. Yuuri cries out as he feels Victor thrust deeper, leading Yuuri into the territory of sweet overstimulation.

Yuuri felt Victor enlarge slightly, his knot promising even more pleasure for Yuuri’s bare instincts to be bred. Yuuri grinds down circles onto Victor’s enlarging knot, then finally he heard the satisfying shout from his alpha and the knot popped.

Yuuri arched his back, his dick twitching for the second time as he came violently again.

He thrusts his hands into Victor’s hair, pressing his forehead against his mates in an attempts to ground himself and not fly away from the planet.

Yuuri whimpered, still panting from the vigorous round. He’s utterly exhausted, sweat coating his entire being. He whines as Victor gently rotates them so that he’s spooning Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut as he lets the high from the omega hormones over him. His limbs felt heavy with satisfaction as his alpha rubbed a warm palm over his lower abdomen.

Victor purred into his ear, “I can’t wait to see how beautiful our pups will be. They’ll be as beautiful as you. As sweet as you. As talented as you.”

Yuuri felt lulled by the constant strokes, his eyelids beginning to droop. He glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight of his glowing mate. Yuuri gave another weak smile, feeling satisfied with the happy pheromones wafting from his mate.

“I love you.”


	2. Yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten months of trying to get pregnant, and Yuuri is beginning to feel dejected with his own failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sober.

It wasn’t what Yuuri had been expecting.

After his first heat off his birth control, Yuuri had been so confident that they had conceived a baby. They had a record amount of knots (yes, Yuuri had Victor count them), and Yuuri couldn’t recall a moment when Victor  _ wasn’t  _ inside of him, rutting insistingly and murmuring loving reassurances.

It didn’t bother Yuuri when the first week, he felt no symptoms. His doctor had reassured him last week that all pregnancies will be different, and he shouldn’t worry if he doesn’t even realize he’s pregnant.

Two weeks later, Yuuri’s blinking back tears of frustration as he cradled two negative pregnancy tests in his palm. He had been  _ so sure. _ Everything had gone perfect, he was taking his folic acid, he had received all the vaccines needed, so what was wrong?

“Yuuri, love?”

Yuuri jerked out of reverie and lifted his gaze to Victor, “Hm?”

Victor shifted uncertainly in front of Yuuri, “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Your scent is as sour as a rotting pile of trash!” Yurio spat from where he was gliding on the ice, “It’s choking me from here.”

Yuuri groaned, rubbing a check with his hand. More often than not, he was mulling over the failures in the past year, “It’s fine, I’m just tired.”

“Tired?” Victor perked up with interest. He came forward to rest the back of his hand on Yuuri’s forehead.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his husband’s reaction, “Is that a good thing?”

“Ah—No, it’s just that fatigue can be an early sign of pregnancy,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek, “We just finished a heat last week.”

Yes. Another heat.

They’ve had  _ four _ since they’ve started trying. 

It’s been ten months.

Yuuri could tell that his scent was beginning to waft off “Distressed Omega D’eau” when Victor’s nose twitched and his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

It’s painful, watching his friends and family members grow their own intimate family while Victor and Yuuri struggled to conceive. Two more months, then they would officially be battling  _ infertility. _

Yuuri sighed, taking a few regretful steps away from Victor’s touch, “I’m just not feeling good. I—I think I’m going to head home.”

“We can end practice early,” Victor offered softly, only pausing to glance at Yurio out of the side of his eye.

“No, no. He needs to be training, Skate America is next month,” Yuuri insisted as he moved to grab his duffle bag, “I’ll see you at home?”

Victor made a noise of confirmation, his gaze still searching Yuuri’s, “Could you text me when you make it home?”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied tightly, “Bye, Yura!”

Yuuri could hear some Russian expletives tumble out of the teenagers mouth in response. He couldn’t fathom enough energy to translate it before he’s stumbling out the door of the rink. He exhales, instantly inviting the chilled air to cleanse the pounding in his head.

The chill in the St. Petersburg's atmosphere promises a chilly night.

Yuuri drew Victor’s jacket closer around his figure as he headed towards their apartment. Normally, Yuuri never made a habit of skipping practice, but recently, his own failures as an Omega have been leaving him anxious and drained.

He tested negative for any STDs that could potentially affect fertility, he was within the healthy weight and age to bear children, his iron levels and his cycles were regular, there were no signs of diabetes, and no signs of endometriosis. 

In the past ten months, there was an overwhelming amount of tests, external pressures. Especially since Yuuri’s family  _ knew _ they were trying.

Yuuri felt his cheeks flame up at the thought that his parents knew that him and Victor were having wild sex every night in hopes to impregnante him.

He brainlessly scrolled through some of the social media apps, hoping that whatever entertaining pictures Phichit posted could distract him. He hesitated, his thumb hovering over a picture of Isabella and JJ announcing their pregnancy.

Yuuri visibly frowned as he exited out of the app and pulled up a text message from his mother. She had sent him another article, depicting several ways Omegas could boost their fertility, methods including eating more fiber, exercising, remaining stress free, and commonly scenting their Alpha.

All of which Yuuri does  _ religiously. _

The stress free one is debatable.

He sent a half-hearted appreciative response to his mother, trying hard to not grit his teeth in frustration. She means well, but he regretted telling his family that him and Victor were trying for a baby; it led to so many high hopes and expectations. And now after almost a year, it was concern and impatience.

Yuuri pocketed his phone, his pace starting to pick up more as he focused on getting home to eat his feelings. His body was specifically catered to conceive and nurture a baby and Yuuri couldn’t even do  _ that  _ right. 

As he unlocked the front door, Yuuri could hear Makkachin letting out excited whines at his arrival.

He laughed, leaning down to scratch Makka’s belly as she withered playfully on the floor, “I’m home, Makka!”   
Makkachin panted, her pink tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she ran to go grab her toy.

Victor’s words from the rink swam in Yuuri’s head. 

_ Fatigue could be an early sign of pregnancy. _

Yuuri has been caught in a constant cycle of feeling nauseated and tired, getting his hopes up that he could be pregnant, then having his heart crushed as he looked blankly at the negative results.

He sighed, caving to his instincts and headed into the bathroom where Yuuri was hoarding a concerning amount of pregnancy tests. He went through the motions mechanically, mostly from memory, and set two of the sticks on the counter face up.

He was familiar with how slow time ticked as he waited. Every second that passed seemed to pause for several heartbeats before continuing onto the next number.

Yuuri pressed his forehead into the cool mirror across from him, trying to settle his breathing to a steady rhythm.

The alarm he set on his phone shrilled and Yuuri quickly turned it off before glancing at the two pregnancy tests next to him.

They were both negative.

And Yuuri was not surprised. 

Yuuri quietly began dinner, hoping that some routine could distract him from  _ another _ failure. He started making the brown rice (yuck), and chopped up the vegetables and lean meat. 

Even when he’s retired, he still has to maintain some type of restrictive diet.

Yuuri hadn’t realized how much time passed until he heard Makkachin’s excited barking start up again as the front door creaked open.

“Yuuri?” Victor called out.

“In the kitchen,” Yuuri replied from where he was taking the chicken out of the oven.

“Thank you for starting dinner, darling,” Victor murmured softly as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s middle.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and leaned back into Victor’s embrace, letting the warm scent of cinnamon and pine encompass his being.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked breathily.

“Starving, let me set the table,” Victor finished his statement with a quick nuzzling into Yuuri’s bond mark.

* * *

Yuuri was swirling the Chinese broccoli in a sad circle on his plate when Victor started speaking in an uncharacteristically hushed and serious tone.

“There’s been something bothering you.”

It’s a statement. Not a question.

Yuuri made a small noise of agreement, forcing himself to make eye contact with Victor.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Victor frowned as he set down his fork, “I’m not a mind reader, Yuuri.”

“It’s really nothing. Just my anxiety,” Yuuri replied, hoping it would be enough.

Victor reached across the table and gently took Yuuri’s hand in his, “Is this about us trying for a baby?”

It was foolish for Yuuri to believe that his mate wouldn’t pick up on his frustrations. They had gone from gushing over nursery decorations and baby gear to rarely speaking about the idea of children. Obviously, something was different.

Yuuri blinked slowly, feeling a headache creep on him slowly, “Yeah.”

Victor’s gaze softened, “This isn’t your fault, you know that Yuuri.”

  
“I know—It’s just difficult,” Yuuri confessed, “I’m turning thirty soon Victor, and I don’t even know if I’m able to get pregnant and it’s just going to get worse with age.”

Victor moved around the table to gather Yuuri into his arms, “Oh, Yuuri,” he rhythmically stroked Yuuri’s hair, “This last year has been harder on you than I realized. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri voice broke as he spoke, “And I feel like I’m doing so much—the diets, the doctors appointments, the  _ meditation. _ And  _ everyone _ —My mom, Minako, Yuuko, Phichit, Mari—all seem to have an opinion on what I should be doing better.”

Victor pulled away so he could look Yuuri in the eyes, “You don’t have to do them if they aren’t contributing to your happiness.”

Yuuri felt a sudden lump bundle in his throat as he managed to choke out his next words, “But I want to give you a baby!”

Victor stiffened, his hands frozen on Yuuri’s waist, “Baby or no baby, my love is unchanging.”

Yuuri let out a whine of frustration. Victor misunderstood him, Yuuri knew that regardless of having a child or not that Victor would still love him the same.

“I know that,” Yuuri whispered, “But  _ I _ also want a baby.”

Most of this is Yuuri’s fault, for wanting something so badly without understanding how hard it actually is to get pregnant. He has always envisioned Victor rocking a tiny infant in his arms, cooing a Russian lullaby.

He dreamed of family vacations to Hasetsu where he could show his children how he grew up, chasing Vicchan down the shore and wandering the quiet streets during evenings after dinner. 

Yuuri could hear the ice scraping from when he and Victor would first introduce their children to both of their first love.

“Our children don’t have to be biologically related to us, Yuuri. Growing up with Yakov as my father figure, I know very well that love isn’t bound by blood.”

Of course Yuuri’s considered adoption, especially in the last few weeks as all hopes of having their own biological child seemed to dwindle. He wouldn’t be so selfish to only consider someone his child if they directly came out of him.

It still hurt, though. It hurt that Yuuri could try everything in the book and try  _ so _ hard, but still be unable to do something that should be biologically innate.

Yuuri nodded into Victor’s chest, biting his lip to keep any embarrassing sobs from escaping his mouth, “Can we go to bed?” 

Victor held his hand gently and tugged them towards the bedroom where they curled up on their bed. Despite their conversation, there was still an uncertain tightness in the air where neither party was satisfied. 

* * *

Even with their brief discussion of adoption, Victor continued to fuck Yuuri into random surfaces with a vigor that Yuuri was  _ sure  _ would get him pregnant.

Take now, for example.

They were both pent up and horny since they were too busy with training in the last week to actually spend intimate time together.

So nothing stopped Victor from dropping to his knees in the kitchen and engulfing Yuuri’s erection in his mouth desperately.

Yuuri gasped and threw his head back, hearing a dull thud as he hit the cabinet. The insistent pull of his skin and the tongue brushing against his sensitive tip was quickly sending Yuuri spiraling into an abyss.

They wrestled to remove their pants and underwear, Yuuri letting out whines of protests when Victor’s hands left his body. 

The Alpha was rougher today, something that Yuuri bathed in with giddy. He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and rotated him so that Yuuri’s backside was facing him.

Victor nipped the skin on Yuuri’s ass before letting his tongue drag over the marks. 

Yuuri moaned, feeling Victor’s tongue press against his entrance and drag the enticing slick from him. His knuckles started to lose feeling from where he was desperately clinging onto the marble counters to ground himself.

“Fuck—Victor! Ah, ah, ah!” Yuuri whined as he felt Victor’s thick fingers intrude along with his tongue. He closed his eyes and basked in the sensations of Victor’s fingers rocking gently in and out.

Yuuri wailed when Victor expertly applied hard pressure against his prostate. He massaged the nerves with the tips of finger insistently. He could feel his erection straining in front of him where it was pressed against the cool cabinets, precum oozing out the tip.

Victor withdrew and stood up to full height to suck a bruise on the back of Yuuri’s neck, “Beautiful, all mine,” he whispered fervently.

Yuuri fumbled a hand backwards to grab Victor’s penis, trying valiantly to stroke his mate with the awkward angle. He felt a firm grip on his face as Victor angled Yuuri’s face back to kiss him, their lips working feverishly.

“You need to be inside of me, right now,” Yuuri hissed as Victor rutted purposely against Yuuri’s lower back.

“Of course, my needy Omega,” Victor growled. 

Yuuri gasped, the air being shoved out of him as Victor smoothly slid in. He exhaled breathily as he arched enough for his head to touch Victor’s shoulder, “Fuck, that’s deep.”

“Is this okay?” Victor groaned into his ear, nuzzling Yuuri’s tangled locks.

Yuuri responded with a high pitched moan, reaching back to grip Victor’s butt and pull him even deeper into Yuuri, “Yes, fucking move.”

Victor picked up a fast and unforgiving pace, one arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and the other clinging to his chest.

Yuuri found himself stuck in a trance, his head canted backwards with his mouth open while loud moans and wails tumbled out. His hips thrusted backwards onto Victor, his fingernails leaving indents where ever he could hold.

Victor changes up the rhythm, keeping himself deep in Yuuri and rotating his hips in circle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Victor!”  _ Yuuri cries out as his nails glide against the smooth countertops like his blades on the ice, “You’re going to  _ murder  _ me.”

Victor moans in response, “Your insides are shaped like my cock, Yuuri. A perfect sleeve for me and only me.”

Normally, dirty talk like that on TV and in books make Yuuri cringe and wonder how  _ anyone  _ could think it’s sexy, but hearing it from his Alpha, it makes perfect sense.

They both groan at the increased thickening of the scent of arousal permeating through the air. 

Yuuri out right screams in pleasure when Victor picks up one of Yuuri’s legs and bends it so that it rests on the counter. With this angle, Yuuri can take all of Victor’s thick length and the thrusts can pass his prostate every single time.

He felt himself submitting to his animal instincts, unable to form cohesive words in the three languages he knows. Yuuri noticed the twisting in his lower abdomen, the coiling pleasure building higher and higher and higher—

Yuuri doesn’t even notice that he’s drooling until Victor jerks his head to the side by his hair to kiss him. He sloppily attempts to kiss back while whimpering into his Alpha’s mouth.

One of Victor’s hands curled around Yuuri’s neck, massaging his scent gland with firm pleasure and Yuuri’s eyes momentarily rolled back into his head, his muscles spasming from the overwhelming stimulation.

For the first time since they started, Victor wrapped around Yuuri’s erections and gave him one firm tug.

Yuuri detached their lips as he twitch from the pleasure, “Uhhh!” he sobbed, “Harder!”

Victor leaned forward, pressing Yuuri’s body against the counter to gain leverage to thrust more.

Yuuri continued to howl out in pleasure, just barely aware of the obscene noise of the slick lubricating the thrusts, “I’m gonna cum! Victor, please, please, please—Ahhh!”   


Victor readjusted his firm grip on Yuuri’s dick to give him vigorous and quick strokes while constantly stimulating his prostate.

Everything in his system momentarily tightens like a taut tightrope, the sensations so great and the blood pounding in his ear. Yuuri lets out a breathless gasp as he began to cum thick ribbons on the counter, feeling his dick pulse and lower abdomen contract.

He arches back onto Victor, hearing his mate groan as Victor also came inside Yuuri, his semen merging with Yuuri’s slick.

Yuuri collapsed against the counter, unable to rely on his legs to support himself.

He’s so drained from his intense orgasm that he can’t even protest as Victor cleaned them both up and dragged them into the shower.

Later they’re lying in bed watching a show, Yuuri’s head resting on Victor’s chest so that he can listen to his comforting heartbeat.

“I had an appointment with a urologist the other day,” Victor doesn’t take his eyes off the television as he told Yuuri.

“For what?” Yuuri couldn’t help a spike of anxiety course through him. Was Victor sick? What even is a urologist?

“I can’t believe it took me this long to consider, but making babies is a two person job,” Victor started off slowly, only continuing when Yuuri shifted to meet his eyes, “So, I started thinking that maybe the issue was with  _ me _ .”

Yuuri scoffed at that idea, “Ridiculous. With the amount of times you’ve came in me in this last year, there’s no way the  _ delivery _ is faulty.”

Victor blinked, “But it  _ is  _ me.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri sat up fully next to Victor and truly looked at his mate.

Victor was covered in a full flush, his expression vaguely unreadable, “I got some tests done, and I have low levels of testosterone which led to low sperm count and mobility. I guess that might explain my nature too.”

It  _ did _ make sense. There have been many knot-headed Alphas that Yuuri has met that are a slave to their dynamic, wafting off domineering pheromones and talking over Betas and Omegas. 

Victor was  _ never _ like that. Many news outlets and gossip magazines liked to speculate on Victor’s dynamic, but it seemed as if he transcended secondary genders and took characteristics from each of them.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, running a hand through Yuuri’s still damp hair.

“Sorry?” Yuuri echoed, “This isn’t your fault. Just like it wasn’t my fault.”

“Not exactly for my sperm count,” Victor joked light-heartedly before sobering up, “You thought there was something wrong for you this entire time and people have been giving  _ you _ the hard time which isn’t fair. It was me.”

A flash of admiration for his mate flared up, “I guess people just wanted to help,” Yuuri whispered.

“My primary physician recommended D-aspartic acid supplements. It’ll increase my testosterone production as well as my sperm production,” Victor grinned, leaving a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips, “Then maybe by your next heat, we can get you pregnant.”

Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck, moving to straddle his lap, “I really hope so,” Yuuri’s voice came out muffled from the fabric of Victor’s shirt. 

Suddenly, the vision of their children chasing poodles on the beach of Hasetsu as Yuuri and Victor watched became closer to a reality than a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that the last line in the chapter isn't Yuuri thinking that his own biological children will be more "real" than any adopted child. He's been accepting that idea that they were an infertile couple (probably for the last 9 months since he's Yuuri) and overwhelmed with this new information that could help him get pregnant. So, he starts daydreaming about what if would look like.
> 
> Also, there might be some medical inaccuracy since I literally used the Mayo Clinic and Healthline for my research. I was lazy and really didn't want to pull up some peer-reviewed articles off my university's database.


End file.
